


A Little Bit of Fun

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Community: mini_fest, F/F, Femslash, Mini Fest 2017, POV Ginny Weasley, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: Ginny was simply looking for an evening of dance, drinking and fun.





	A Little Bit of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Mini Fest 2017 over on Livejournal . All the thanks to aibidil who helped me out at the last minute by beta-ing this fic.

The party of the year, if Rita Skeeter’s articles were to be believed. This time around, Ginny hoped to have some fun. Last year, the night ended with her Apparating a drunk Seamus home after he had somehow lost Dean. 

Ginny handed her invitation to a tuxedoed house-elf before being ushered towards the ballroom. Giant poinsettia wreaths adorned the walls leading to the ballroom where music slipped into the corridor from under the doors. The house-elf bowed and, with a snap of his fingers, the doors opened. 

Twinkling lights wrapped around pillars and swooped down from the ceiling. Candles of all shapes and sizes and elegant ivory white candelabras decorated the tables. Drapes of red velvet covered up the chairs. With its falling snowflakes, the ballroom’s enchanted ceiling reminded Ginny of Hogwarts during the winter feast. 

“Ginny! Ginny!” Over the loud music, Ginny heard the voice she’d heard so many times during Quidditch practice at Hogwarts. “Over here, Ginny.” Even with his mask on, Oliver was easily recognizable with his Puddlemere United blue dress robes. Ginny cursed herself for not having put on her mask before Oliver spotted her. Ginny liked Oliver, but sometimes he didn’t realize that Quidditch wasn’t the only thing worth discussing. 

“Nice to see you, Oliver,” Ginny said as she put on her mask, the golden leaf pattern of her mask complementing her jade green dress. 

“Always nice to see fellow Quidditch players at these events. I was just talking to Susan a little while ago about a possible summer training program. Susan Blancheflower. You must know her. The keeper for the American National Quidditch team. As I was saying, we’ll be getting together, along with a few other keepers…”

Ginny didn’t feel like talking Quidditch tonight. Tonight was for fun. Frivolous fun. 

Everyone was dressed so elegantly. Evening gowns and precious jewels, dress robes and dinner jackets with ties. Some wizards even wore frock coats. But it was a witch wearing a black sequined dress who caught Ginny’s eye. She was only a few feet away, holding a champagne flute. She was smiling. Ginny couldn’t help but stare at her wine-red coloured lips. She wondered if the colour would stain on her own lips if they kissed. That would be fun. She’d run her fingers through the witch’s hair. The twinkling lights reflected a soft glow in each strand of her dark hair. 

Ginny saw the witch looking her way, and her knees almost gave out. Quidditch toned muscles kept her upright. Ginny blushed but she did not, could not look away. That is, until a crowd passed and blocked the witch from her sight. 

“...what do you think?” 

“Oh. Umm. Yes, yes of course,” said Ginny though she had no idea what Oliver was discussing. Ginny was much more interested in finding the witch again. 

A small tap on her shoulder startled Ginny. There she was. The witch was standing so close that Ginny could smell her subtle jasmine perfume in a soft cloud of air against her face. 

“But honestly, you should convince Potter to take up Quidditch again. There is nothing more shameful than wasted Quidditch talent,” said Oliver as he finished what seemed to have been what Ginny had agreed to. 

“I’ll mention it to him. If you’ll excuse us, Oliver.” Ginny let herself be led towards the dance floor. 

Ginny and the witch took their places on the dance floor, and waited for a new song to begin. Once it started, they took a step forward and bowed. The witch placed her hand on Ginny’s back. Ginny smiled as she placed her hand on the witch’s shoulder, their free hands meeting. The witch’s breasts pressed against Ginny’s own as she brought Ginny closer. Together, they danced, their feet in sync to the music. 

The witch guided Ginny across the dance floor. Her eyes on Ginny. Every moment, every angle seemed to be planned in advance. Nothing felt forced. 

“Who are you?” Ginny said. 

The witch squeezed her hand and smiled. “That would ruin the point of a masquerade. Ruin the fun.” The witch’s breath tickled Ginny’s ear and tiny sparks travelled all the way down her spine. 

The witch’s gaze flickered from Ginny’s lips to her eyes, making sure Ginny wanted this. She closed the space between them. She leaned in. Their mouths touched. Just a brush of skin — her upper lip grazing Ginny’s lower. 

“Care to leave?” The witch trailed her fingers up Ginny’s spine. 

Ginny tucked a stray hair back into her chignon before nodding. Clinking glasses and cheerful laughter spilled into the hallway as they left the ballroom. 

Pulling Ginny along, the witch made a sharp left into an empty powder room. Using her free hand, the witch unholstered her wand from under her dress and aimed it at the door. “Colloportus.” The door closed behind them with a muffled thump, blocking out the sound of the party. “We won’t be as easily disturbed, now.” The witch threw her wand on the nearest counter before pulling Ginny close to her. 

“I like the sound of that,” said Ginny as she took off her mask and placed it on the counter. 

“Fuck. Weasley?” The witch ran her fingers through her hair as she took a step back. “Red hair and freckles. I should’ve known.” 

“What do you mean ‘fuck’? You know me?” Ginny reached out to touch the witch’s mask. “Who are you?” The teal-coloured mask brought out the witch’s black hair. 

Ginny removed the witch's mask. “Parkinson.” The mask dropped to the floor. “This is...this is unexpected.” The faint sound of a Celestina Warbeck song could be heard as both Ginny and Parkinson faced each other in silence. “Now what?” 

“The way I see it, we have two options. We can go our separate ways and pretend that this never happened.” Parkinson looked Ginny up and down, lingering on the plunging neckline of the dress. “Or…”

“Or?” said Ginny. 

“Or we could fuck.” Parkinson smirked. “I don’t know about you but I was looking forward to a good fuck.” Parkinson wrapped her arms around Ginny’s waist.

Ginny moved her head closer to Parkinson. She leaned in, so that their foreheads touch. “I could do with a good fuck.” Ginny puts her arms around Parkinson’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss. This kiss was fast and hard. Tongues caressing and teeth clashing. Parkinson tightened her hold on Ginny. 

Flesh and hair getting tugged and squeezed as Ginny slipped her leg between Parkinson’s legs so that it pressed against her pussy. Parkinson rocked against Ginny’s leg, soft moans escaping her lips. 

Moving one arm between them, Ginny began to tease Parkinson’s nipple through the material of the dress. She bit Parkinson’s lower lip as she noticed that she wasn’t the only one who wasn’t wearing a bra. Slipping her hand down Parkinson’s dress, Ginny cupped her breast. A little more than a handful. Ginny enjoyed the weight of Parkinson’s breast as she massaged it. 

Kissing her way down Parkinson’s neck, Ginny squeezed Parkinson’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger of her hand. Parkinson arched into Ginny’s touch.

Parkinson exhaled deeply before pushing Ginny against the counter. She trailed her finger down Ginny’s stomach until she reached the edge of the dress. Pushing the dress up, Parkinson moved down and kissed the exposed skin. A soft kiss on Ginny’s collarbone. A sharp nip on the inner left breast. Moving down further until her mouth brushed against Ginny’s knickers. 

Ginny looked down as Parkinson pulled her knickers down her ankles. The cool air hitting Ginny’s pussy made her gasp softly. Ginny spread her legs open as Pansy traced and teased her outer lips with her tongue. Ginny’s fingers softly scratched Parkinson’s nape. 

With one hand caressing Ginny’s thigh, Parkinson inserted the tip of her index finger into Ginny’s pussy and moved it around in circles. Ginny closed her eyes and moaned. 

Parkinson pressed both tongue and teeth hard against Ginny’s clit, giving her the perfect place to grind down against. Ginny’s hips moved in a slowed rhythm, seeking that right kind of pressure. 

She squeezed her thighs around Parkinson’s head, pulling Parkinson’s mouth tighter against her. Parkinson reached up, pressing her hands against Ginny’s toned stomach. Ginny’s hands clenched the counter to steady herself. 

Ginny’s entire body tensed with pleasure as Parkinson pressed her tongue against her clit. She started to feel it in her inner thighs, until it spread outwards and more intensely to her lower stomach. Everything disappeared except for the hot sensation that took over Ginny’s body. She felt her muscles clench tightly and wetness trickle down. Arching her back, Ginny pulled Parkinson against her. 

Ginny leaned back against the counter, one hand on Parkinson’s shoulder, as she caught her breath. 

Ginny smiled. “This was...that was fun.” She ran her fingers through Pansy’s hair. “Definitely something to try again.” 

“Rivals that time we fucked under the Quidditch stands during your Harpies tryouts, doesn’t it?” Pansy said as she stood up and leaned against the counter beside Ginny.

“Still can’t believe that you talked me into that.” 

Pansy smoothed over her dress. “You had fun that time, too. Enough fun that we tried it twice.” 

“And that second time, we almost got caught.” Ginny pulled up her knickers. 

“Which is why we got better at Notice-Me-Not and locking charms.” Pansy took her discarded wand and slipped it in the holster. 

“What are you doing? Don’t you want me to —? ” 

“Later,” Pansy said, dismissing the question with a shake of her head. “It’ll give you something to think about during those boring speeches.” Pansy leaned in placing soft open mouth kisses down Ginny’s neck. 

“Later,” said Ginny as she smiled. “Oh. Don’t forget we promised Ron and Hermione that we’d watch Rose tomorrow.” Ginny pulled her hair back into a loose chignon.

“You mean, you promised,” said Pansy as she grabbed her mask from the countertop. 

“These days, we’re a package deal, love.” Ginny kissed Pansy. “See you at home,” said Ginny as she opened the door and was swallowed by the music.

It seems that Rita Skeeter was right, after all. This had been the party of the year.


End file.
